Athletics
The Penn State athletic teams are called the Penn State Nittany Lions (men) and Lady Lions (women). The school colors are blue and white and the mascot it he Nittany Lion. The Intercollegiate Athletics Logo was commisioned in 1983. Penn State is in the NCAA Division 1 and the Big Ten Conference for most sports. Couple sports do not participate in the Big Ten such as women's lacrosse, men's volleyball, fencing teams, and men's lacrosse.http://web1.ncaa.org/onlineDir/exec/divisionListing The Penn State All-Sports Museum is a museum honoring all Penn State Nittany Lion athletes, is located near Gate B of Beaver Staduim. The upper level of the museum is dedicated to Penn State basketball and other indoor sports. The lower level of the museum is dedicated to outdoor sport and also honors the football team, the Blue Band, Cheerleading, and student athletes who have portrayed the Nittany Lion mascot. For the 15 years the NACDA Director's Cup has been in existence, Penn State has finished in 9th place in the 2007-08 standings, and it was the eighth time that they finished in the top 10.http://www.gopsusports.com/genrel/062608aab.html Penn State's most well-known athletic cheer is "We are...Penn State." Typically, the students and cheerleaders shout "We are," followed by a response of "Penn State" from the rest of the fans. This is typically done three or four times, and followed by "Thank you..." "... you're welcome!" when completed. The cheer is by no means restricted to sporting events, as prospective students touring the campus (with the aid of either the Lion Scouts or Lion Ambassadors) will hear plenty of these chants from current students. Varsity Sport Programs Mens *Baseball *Basketball *Cross Country *Fencing *Football *Golf *Gymnnastic *Ice Hockey *Indoor Track and Field *Lacrosse *Outdoor Track and Field *Soccer *Swimming and Diving *Tennis *Volleyball *Wrestling Women's sports does not include baseball, football, wrestling, but instead has softball and field hockey. Facilities The facilties used by the Penn State teams are the Beaver Stadium, Bryce Jordan Center, Rec Hall, Medlar Field at Lubrano Park, and two golf courses. The Beaver Stadium is the home for the football team.http://www.collegian.psu.edu/archive/2008/03/17/beaver_to_rule_arenas.aspx The Bryce Jordan Center is for men's and women's basketball. The Rec Hall, which use to be the basketball court, is now used for most other indoor sports. Penn State has build a new baseball stadium in June 2006, the Medlar Field. It host to both University baseball team as well as minor baseball league team. The ballpark is oriented towards the east for the view of Mount Nittany.http://www.gopsusports.com/all-sports-museum/psu-all-sports-museum.html Also, the university operates gold courses for gold teams, students, faculty, and the general public. The intercollegiate Athletics Department operates the Stone Valley Recreation Area, which is approximately twenty miles southeast of State College. National Championship Penn State has won 66 national team championships, 38 which are NCAA championships.Penn State has the most national championships of any Big Ten school. The NCAA did not start sponsoring women's championships until the 1981-82 academic year. Some of the men's championship occured before NCAA sponsoring such as men's soccer until 1959 and some sports such has Division I-A football has never been recognized.http://www.gopsusports.com/trads/national-champions.html *Men's **Boxing - 1924, 1927, 1929, 1930, 1932 **Cross Country - 1942 (co), 1947, 1950 **Football - 1982, 1986 **Gymnastics - 1948, 1953, 1954, 1957, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1965, 1976, 2000, 2004, 2007 **Soccer - 1926 (co), 1929, 1933 (co), 1936 (co), 1937 (co), 1938, 1939 (co), 1940 (co), 1949 (co), 1954, 1955 (co) **Volleyball - 1994, 2008 **Wrestling - 1921, 1953 *Women's **Bowling - 1979 **Fencing - 1980, 1981, 1983 **Field Hockey - 1980, 1981 **Gymnastics - 1978, 1980 **Lacrosse - 1978, 1979, 1980, 1987, 1989 **Volleyball - 1999, 2007, 2008, 2009 *Combined **Fencing - 1990, 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2007, 2009, 2010 Bold indicates an NCAA championship. Big Ten Championship Penn State has joined the Big Ten in 1991. Penn State has won 53 regular season and 11 tournament championships. *1992-93 - Women's Volleyball* *1993-94 - Women's Basketball*, Field Hockey, Men's Soccer, Women's Volleyball *1994-95 - Women's Basketball (season* and tournament), Football *1995-96 - Baseball, Women's Basketball (tournament), Field Hockey (tournament) *1996-97 - Field Hockey (tournament), Women's Volleyball* *1997-98 - Field Hockey (season* and tournament), Women's Volleyball* *1998-99 - Field Hockey (season and tournament), Women's Soccer (season and tournament), Men's Swimming & Diving, Women's Volleyball *1999-00 - Women's Basketball, Women's Soccer, Women's Volleyball *2000-01 - Women's Soccer (season and tournament) *2001-02 - Women's Soccer (season and tournament), Women's Swimming & Diving *2002-03 - Women's Basketball, Men's Gymnastics, Men's Soccer, Women's Soccer *2003-04 - Women's Basketball, Women's Indoor Track & Field, Women's Soccer, Women's Volleyball *2004-05 - Women's Soccer, Women's Swimming & Diving, Women's Volleyball *2005-06 - Field Hockey, Football*, Men's Soccer, Women's Soccer, Women's Volleyball, Women's Swimming & Diving *2006-07 - Women's Soccer (season and tournament), Women's Volleyball *2007-08 - Women's Soccer (season), Women's Volleyball, Men's Gymnastics, Women's Outdoor Track & Field *2008-09 - Women's Soccer (season* and tournament), Field Hockey (season), Women's Volleyball, Football*, Women's Outdoor Track & Field * 2009-10 - Women's Cross Country, Women's Soccer, Women's Volleyball, Women's Indoor Track & Field *denotes shared regular season conference title Reference